The games we play
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Midorima x Takao. ONESHOT. Após a derrota contra Seirin, Takao decide consolar Midorima. Entretanto, ele vai perceber que a derrota não aconteceu somente na quadra e que há jogos em que não existem vencedores.


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem à Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
- Fanart da capa: alguém muito talentoso do pixiv.

* * *

**The games we play **

**"The games we play**

"Os jogos que jogamos

**The shows we give**

Os shows que oferecemos

**The hearts we break**

Os corações que magoamos

**We live through this**

Nós vivemos através disso

**The games we play**

Os jogos que jogamos

**Do right, it's getting critical**

Faça certo, está ficando critico

**Are we too cynical..."**

Nós somos tão cínicos…"

The games we play – Andreas Johnson

"Você é sempre assim, não, Takao?"

O pé direito tocou o pedal da bicicleta quando sua companhia subiu no riquexó. As rodas começaram a se mover, primeiro devagar, mas em segundos ganharam uma velocidade aceitável. Não era fácil pedalar após dois jogos como aqueles, ainda mais depois do _último_ jogo. O gosto da derrota não havia deixado seus lábios, mesmo após ter provado dois pedaços de okonomiyaki alheios. Takao aumentou um pouco a velocidade, passando antes que o semáforo se tornar-se vermelho. Sua cabeça virou-se devagar, apenas para ter certeza de que sua companhia ainda estava ali. _Ele está. O carrinho está pesado, claro que ele está ali._ O alto rapaz que estava sentado sobre a superfície de madeira tinha os olhos baixos, quase como se estivesse dormindo. _Eu também gostaria de estar dormindo. Depois de uma derrota como aquela qualquer um pensaria nisso._

O Armador da equipe de basquete do colégio Shuutoku manteve a velocidade por mais cinco quadras, até precisar parar em um sinal vermelho. Os músculos de suas pernas estavam doloridos e ele sentia que estava demorando muito mais do que o costume. _Eu estou cansado._ O moreno passou o pulso sobre a testa, sentindo o suor ser enxugado pela munhequeira escura. O semáforo tornou-se verde e Takao virou na primeira direita, entrando em uma rua de mão única. Algo pareceu mexer-se atrás dele e pela primeira vez desde que entrou no riquexó, Midorima Shintarou se mostrou realmente presente.

"Minha casa fica do outro lado." A voz soou séria e composta como sempre. Todas as vezes que falava, a impressão que se tinha era que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados estava simplesmente se comunicando com um emprego.

"Eu sei." O Armador respondeu com a voz animada. "Nós estamos indo para minha casa." A outra pessoa pareceu querer retrucar aquele comentário, mas o moreno se adiantou. Se ele desse a oportunidade, sua companhia seria contra. "Eu disse, Shin-chan. Nós não precisamos jogar jan-ken-pon hoje."

As mãos apertaram com um pouco mais de força o guidão da bicicleta e Takao abriu um solitário sorriso enquanto aumentava a velocidade de suas pedaladas. O silêncio era a exata resposta que ele esperava, e se o Ala do time de basquete não havia opinado contra, então não havia motivos para se preocupar. Em dez minutos ele estaria em casa, e então ambos poderiam esquecer aquele terrível jogo e aqueles 40 minutos que pareceram durar horas. A bicicleta virou à esquerda, coincidindo com os primeiros pingos que caiam do céu. Quando o jogo terminou a chuva caia forte, mas havia parado após algum tempo. O Armador do colégio Shuutoku virou novamente o rosto, recebendo um sério olhar de Midorima. O moreno sorriu como resposta, virando a cabeça para frente e aumentando o ritmo de suas pedaladas. _Eu vou fazê-lo esquecer a derrota. Shin-chan irá se focar somente em mim._

**x**

O sobrado dos Kazunari ficava localizado em um bairro residencial. A vantagem de morar naquele local era que tudo ficava basicamente próximo: farmácia, loja de conveniência, restaurantes, Cafés, etc. Naquela noite Takao sabia que ficaria sozinho, e esse foi basicamente o único motivo que fez com que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados aceitasse acompanhá-lo. Aquela não era a primeira vez que o Ala do time visitava a residência, e suas visitas geralmente aconteciam quando os donos da casa não estavam. A bicicleta entrou em um espaço ao lado do portão e seguiu até o final, entrando na parte coberta e que servia normalmente como estacionamento. O moreno saltou e balançou a cabeça, como um gato que tentasse retirar a água sobre seu pelo. _Eu estou ensopado,_ o Armador tocou as pernas, sentindo o tecido molhado de sua calça. Seus olhos negros se ergueram, e a maneira como Midorima o encarou deixava claro que sua companhia não havia gostado nem um pouco de estar em situação semelhante.

"Nós precisamos de cobertura para o riquexó." O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados retirou os óculos e os balançou devagar na esperança de que isso o ajudasse a enxergar melhor.

"Você só pode estar louco. Uma cobertura significa quase o dobro do peso." Takao enfiou a mão esquerda no bolso, procurando as chaves. Havia duas entradas para a casa e eles usariam a da cozinha. Não havia necessidade de encarar novamente a chuva forte somente para entrar através da sala de estar.

"Isso não é problema meu." O Ala recolocou os óculos e segurou com mais afinco sua bolsa esportiva "Você não foi abençoado pela Sorte, Takao. Não é culpa minha se você é extremamente azarado e não consegue me vencer."

O moreno sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer, mas sabia melhor do que ninguém que não valeria a pena entrar em uma calorosa discussão sobre _aquilo_. Não era a primeira, e não seria a última vez, que ele ouviria aquele mesmo discurso sobre sorte, ganhadores e perdedores e, principalmente, como ele próprio sempre acabava como vítima das circunstâncias. _Um dia isso mudará. Um dia eu ganharei de Shin-chan!_ Aquele pensamento otimista e levemente ilusório veio acompanhado pelo barulho da porta da cozinha sendo aberta.

"Vamos ver..." O Armador levou a mão para o lado, achando o interruptor e o apertando. A luz fez-se presente e ele virou-se para o rapaz que estava logo atrás. "Um minuto, eu trarei uma toalha, Shin-chan."

Takao retirou os tênis molhados e os deixou do lado de fora, assim como suas meias. O piso estava gelado, mas ele precisaria ser rápido ou ensoparia todo o caminho. Havia várias toalhas penduradas na área de serviço, e o moreno pegou as primeiras que tocaram seus dedos. O caminho de volta foi feito com a mesma pressa e ao retornar para a entrada da cozinha, assim que se aproximou, Takao cobriu a cabeça do rapaz que se inclinava enquanto retirava os tênis, correndo a mão sobre o tecido e ajudando-o a secar os cabelos. Midorima deu um passo à frente, mas permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada por alguns segundos, permitindo que o moreno terminasse o que havia começado. _Ele é muito alto,_ o Armador diminuiu a velocidade de seus dedos, _Shin-chan é quase 20 cm mais alto._ O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ergueu-se e abaixou os olhos, mas Takao virou-se antes que aquele olhar pudesse cair sobre sua pessoa. _Eu quase esqueci porque o chamei aqui._

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" O moreno colocou a toalha na cabeça, enxugando seus próprios cabelos. "Você teve tempo de comer seu okomomiyaki?"

"Eu teria conseguido se não tivessem me atrapalhado." A maneira como aquela frase foi dita fez o Armador do colégio Shuutoku rir sem graça.

Os dois rapazes seguiram em silêncio através da cozinha, passando pelo corredor e virando à direita, na escadaria. Havia cerca de dez degraus até o segundo andar, e embora já tivesse feito aquele caminho – e acompanhado da mesma companhia – Takao sentiu-se nervoso. Seu quarto era a segunda porta à esquerda, mas antes de abri-la o moreno virou-se e sorriu largamente para Midorima:

"Você pode tomar banho primeiro. Eu deixarei uma troca de roupas limpas no quarto. Você deixou um conjunto esportivo da última vez que dormiu aqui."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ajeitou os óculos e seguiu pelo corredor, entrando na última porta. O Armador respirou fundo e entrou em seu quarto, caminhando até o guarda-roupa e encontrando as roupas de sua companhia. Na semana anterior eles tiveram um teste importante e o ex-jogador do colégio Teikou havia passado a noite ali para ajudá-lo a estudar. _Foi a primeira vez que Shin-chan passou a noite aqui. Ele dormiu em um futon, ao lado da cama._ A lembrança daquela noite o fez quase rir. A situação em que eles se encontravam era tão distorcida e parcialmente errada que Takao não conseguia ignorar a ironia. O conjunto azul escuro foi colocado sobre a cama, e o moreno então procurou algo que ele mesmo pudesse vestir. _Eu preciso de um banho. Nós não tivemos tempo de tomar banho no ginásio._ Recordar-se de onde ele havia acabado de vir fez o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto. A derrota não era doce.

Midorima demorou muito menos tempo do que o Armador esperava, mas naqueles poucos minutos ele sentiu que talvez aquela chuva toda não o tivesse feito bem. Sua garganta arranhou levemente quando ele cumprimentou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados – que voltava do banheiro apenas com a toalha verde clara ao redor da cintura –, e Takao teve certeza que havia muito mais do que uma inusitada timidez. _Não é a primeira, mas cada vez que fazemos isso a situação se torna mais e mais estranha. _O banheiro estava cheio de vapor e não havia tempo para trocar a água da banheira, então o moreno optou pelo chuveiro. _Frio!_ O Armador do colégio Shuutoku encolheu-se quando as primeiras gotas caíram do chuveiro, frias e nem um pouco convidativas. Foi preciso alguns segundos para que a água se tornasse aceitável e seu corpo finalmente tomasse a coragem necessária para dar aquele passo.

Takao demorou alguns minutos a mais no banho, não somente porque a água havia se tornado extremamente agradável, mas por necessidade. O clima não estava frio, mas ele sentiu arrepios ao deixar o banheiro vestindo somente uma calça de moletom. Seus passos foram vagarosos e levemente curtos, seus olhos estiveram o tempo todo na porta em que ele deveria entrar e assim que pisou em seu quarto, os arrepios voltaram, mas dessa vez por _outro_ motivo. O mesmo motivo estava recostado à janela, o olhar baixo e sério, enxergando alguma coisa além do vidro embaçado pela chuva. O moreno apertou a toalha com força em sua mão esquerda, entrando no quarto e girando a chave após fechar a porta, garantindo que ele teria a privacidade que precisaria. O som pareceu chamar a atenção do Ala, que se virou e ajeitou os óculos ao ver sua companhia caminhar até ele.

Há quanto tempo _aquilo_ vinha acontecendo? _Três meses, duas semanas e quatro dias._ O Armador pendurou a toalha sobre a cadeira de sua escrivaninha, mas não parou. Seus passos o levaram até onde Midorima estava e sua mão direita foi entendida. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados entreabriu os lábios, provavelmente para dizer alguma bobagem como _"Você não precisa fazer isso"_ ou _"Talvez seja melhor eu ir para casa"_, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca, possivelmente porque antes que o ex-jogador do colégio Teikou pudesse completar seu pensamento, Takao o puxou com força, empurrando-o na direção da cama. O Ala ergueu os olhos, seguindo os movimentos do rapaz que se ajoelhava sobre seu colo. O moreno sentiu as mãos subirem por sua cintura nua, levando pequenos arrepios por todo seu corpo. Os dedos subiram até os ombros do Armador, e Takao fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão direita de Midorima em seu rosto. Os longos dedos contornaram seu maxilar e ao tocarem seus lábios, o moreno depositou um gentil beijo. _Só existem três momentos em que Shin-chan se livra dessas ataduras,_ o Armador abriu os olhos, deixando que suas mãos retirassem delicadamente as faixas de pano que envolviam as pontas dos dedos do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, _quando ele toma banho, antes de um jogo e quando fazemos sexo._ As ataduras escorregaram até o chão e Takao segurou o belo, mas sério, rosto do Ala, retirando os óculos e os deixando ao lado. Os olhares se encontraram por um momento que pareceu ter durado muito mais do que um mero segundo. Quando os lábios se encontraram, rápidos e desejosos por contato, o moreno sabia que sua companhia queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Os beijos de Midorima transmitiam muito da pessoa que ele era, mais especificamente o tipo de jogador que era. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados era sério, reservado e extremamente orgulhoso. Aquilo refletia diretamente em sua posição no time, ou melhor, sua posição no time refletia em sua vida pessoal. Desde o primeiro dia o Ala do colégio Shuutoku demonstrou ser uma pessoa de poucas palavras, quase nenhum sorriso e muitas respostas atravessadas e arrogantes. Midorima fazia parte da conhecida "Geração dos Milagres", os cinco – ou seriam seis? – melhores jogadores do colégio Teikou, responsáveis por, literalmente, aniquilar qualquer adversário. Cada um dos seis jogadores-gênios seguiu para um colégio diferente após entrarem no ensino médio, e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados seguiu para Shuutoku. No geral, o Ala era um excelente aluno, estudioso e dedicado, além de possuir uma compulsão _quase_ obsessiva por astrologia. E, afinal, o que tudo isso significava? Qual a relevância de dissecar um rapaz superficialmente tedioso e perfeccionista? Ah, o importante somente Kazunari Takao sabia. _É como um jogo_, o moreno empurrou levemente o corpo de sua companhia na direção do colchão. Seus olhos se abriram e o Armador passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios inferiores, sabendo muito bem que o rapaz que estava por baixo ficaria levemente corado com aquele gesto. _Shin-chan precisa sentir o fluxo para entrar no clima._

A pele pálida de Midorima estava úmida por causa da água do banho, mas sua camisa estava seca. Entretanto, nada disso impediu que o moreno a retirasse, jogando-a para o lado. Sua atenção estava toda no longo e intenso beijo que trocavam, ocupado demais para se preocupar com roupa espalhadas e amassadas. Sua mão direita desceu pelo abdômen do rapaz que estava por baixo, encontrando fácil acesso na região do baixo ventre. A calça e roupa de baixo do Armador estavam quentes por causa da temperatura do corpo, e Takao não saberia explicar porque aquilo o deixou tão excitado. Seus dedos tocaram a ereção de Midorima e um contido e discreto gemido deixou aqueles lábios geralmente tão sérios. Em grande parte das vezes o Armador só ouvia comentários sérios e respostas atravessadas, então era extremamente agradável escutar algo diferente. _Shin-chan tem uma bela voz_, a língua do moreno desceu pelo pescoço do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados e ele precisou se controlar para não deixar uma possessiva marca naquela região. _Sem marcas, sem hematomas, sem nada que possa dizer o que aconteceu aqui_. Aquilo fazia parte do mudo acordo que tinham, não? Os beijos desceram com certa pressa pelo peitoral e abdômen de Midorima e só pararam ao chegar à altura do baixo ventre. _Whoa, você só pode estar brincando_! O Armador estava ajoelhado sobre a cama. Suas mãos haviam começado a retirar a calça azul escura do rapaz que estava por baixo, mas assim que seus olhos negros encararam a roupa de baixo, foi preciso muito mais do que força de vontade para segurar a risada que ficou presa em sua garganta.

"Keroppi, Shin-chan?" Takao tentou o seu melhor para não rir. Era inacreditável. Alguém tão sério e composto como o Ala do colégio Shuutoku, com seus 195 cm de altura, vestindo uma boxer verde e cheia de pequeninos rostos de sapinhos. "Eu achei que seu item da sorte para hoje fosse algo parecido com um tanuki¹."

"Cale a boca!" A resposta de Midorima saiu baixa. Ele havia coberto o rosto com o braço esquerdo, mas era fácil perceber que ele estava corado.

_Você consegue ser bem adorável quando quer, Shin-chan._ O moreno retirou as duas últimas peças de roupa, deixando-as escorregarem até o chão. Sua própria calça foi retirada em segundos, e seu corpo inclinou-se levemente para trás, abrindo a última gaveta da escrivaninha que estava localizada praticamente em suas costas. _Até três meses atrás eu jamais achei que teria esse tipo de coisa em casa._ O pequeno e discreto tubo de lubrificante foi colocado sobre a cama, ao lado de meia dúzia de preservativos, e Takao sentiu pequenas ondas de arrepio enquanto inclinava seu rosto para baixo. _E até três meses eu jamais achei que faria esse tipo de coisa para outro homem._ Seus lábios tocaram a ereção do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, e o Ala tremeu levemente ao toque. A ponta de sua língua desceu devagar, percorrendo toda a extensão e deixando que aquela região se acostumasse com aquele novo estímulo. A mão direita servia como apoio, mantendo o membro em uma mesma posição, enquanto a esquerda abria o tubo de lubrificante. _No começo fazer isso era demorado e eu não sei se deveria me sentir feliz por dizer que me tornei melhor nisso._ Aquele pensamento fez o Armador juntar as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se um pouco menos masculino. Sua língua circulou a ponta da ereção antes que seus lábios a possuíssem por completo. O gemido, então, foi impossível se ser contido, e Midorima deixou que sua doce voz chegasse aos ouvidos do moreno. _É difícil acreditar que um dos jogadores da "Geração dos Milagres" está gemendo enquanto eu..._ O pensamento parou quando um dos dedos entrou em sua própria entrada. Takao gemeu baixo, mas não parou o que fazia. _Eu não estou em posição para ironias!_

Não existia romance entre eles. Não havia encontros marcados, mensagens gentis ou mãos dadas. Desde a primeira vez que dividiram aquela cama o que os dois jogadores possuíam era apenas uma das mais básicas necessidades humanas. A primeira vez que haviam tido algum tipo de contato além da camaradagem foi depois de um árduo treino. O Armador não conhecia Midorima tão bem – não que ele agora conhecesse, mas ambos eram novos na época – o treino havia desgastado muito mais do que o trabalho em equipe. O time havia ido embora do ginásio, aborrecido por causa da arrogância e mania de autoafirmação do jogador-gênio, e o moreno apenas retornara para praticar. Seu sangue ferveu ao ver o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados treinando seus lançamentos perfeitos, e embora não lembrasse exatamente o motivo que iniciou a briga ou porque diabos os dois seguiram discutindo até o vestiário, Takao apenas se recordava de ter empurrado o Ala contra um dos armários e tê-lo beijado-lo com tanta fúria que seus lábios estavam com gosto de sangue quando ambos se afastaram. Depois daquele dia não seria necessário mencionar que foi uma questão de tempo para que um segundo beijo acontecesse. _Nós somos dois saudáveis rapazes de 16 anos._ O Armador gemeu novamente. Seu segundo dedo movia-se com facilidade dentro sua entrada e ele sabia que estava pronto. _Claro que não ficaríamos satisfeitos apenas com beijos._ O moreno ergueu o rosto. A velocidade com que ele abriu o preservativo e o colocou sobre a ereção de Midorima foi absurda. _O aquecimento terminou_, Takao sentiu o corpo tremer ao ver o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados se ajoelhar na cama. Seu corpo inclinou-se para trás, e antes que tivesse chance de realmente se virar, ele sentiu quando o ex-jogador do colégio Teikou o penetrou.

O gemido foi baixo e contido. Seus primeiros gemidos sempre tinham aquele mesmo tom, uma maneira que seu corpo havia encontrado para lidar com tamanha pressão. As grandes mãos de Midorima seguraram sua cintura, puxando seu quadril para trás e penetrando-o uma segunda vez. _Shin-chan tem mãos macias._ Os olhos do moreno se viraram e ele encarou de relance a mão em sua cintura. Ele não via muito, mas conseguia distingui-la. Havia algo extremamente erótico em sentir aqueles dedos em sua pele. A paixão – se é que poderia ser chamada assim – que aquela pessoa tinha por basquete era tão séria que seria impossível para o Armador não se sentir levemente afortunado por ter aqueles dedos tocando-o e apertando-o. _Shin-chan sempre cobre seus dedos para proteger suas unhas. Elas fazem toda a diferença quando ele precisa lançar a bola. Aquelas mesmas mãos que sempre seguram a bola com possessividade estão fazendo o mesmo comigo neste momento._ Aquele estranho pensamento seguiu um gemido mais alto e profundo. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados havia imposto seu ritmo, e aquilo sempre lembrava a maneira pessoal com que ele treinava. Era disciplinado, rígido e sério. Até mesmo enquanto fazia sexo Midorima mantinha uma postura profissional.

Os gemidos de Takao eram basicamente a única coisa que ecoava pelo quarto, além do som das pernas da cama causando atrito no piso e o barulho do colchão rangendo. A voz do Ala era contida e só permitia ser ouvida em algumas ocasiões. A pele de ambos continuava úmida, mas dessa vez não era mais por causa do banho ou da chuva. O moreno tentava controlar suas reações, porém, ele sabia que havia chegado ao ponto em que simplesmente não se importava em ser ouvido. Sua mão direita masturbava com pressa sua ereção, buscando alguma forma de saciar aquela enorme sede que ele sentia por prazer. Os movimentos de Midorima se tornaram mais fortes e precisos, e foi impossível para o Armador segurar seu orgasmo quando o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados acertou seu ponto especial duas vezes seguidas. O clímax o fez gemer alto e sem pudor. A única sensação que conseguia ser melhor do que aquela era estar em um difícil jogo, e vencer, claro. Entretanto, ter a chance de ouvir o Ala do colégio Shuutoku chamar seu nome enquanto chegava ao orgasmo era algo também único.

Midorima moveu-se mais algumas vezes até se retirar do rapaz que estava por baixo e sentar-se na cama. Takao não conseguiu impedir que seu corpo caísse sobre o colchão, completamente exausto. _Não é para menos. Nós jogamos duas vezes hoje. Eu me sinto imprestável._ Sua respiração estava alta e seu coração batia incrivelmente rápido. Seus olhos negros tentavam se focar em sua companhia, mas tudo o que ele via era algo pálido e verde.

"Eu preciso usar o seu banheiro."

A voz do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados soou baixa e rouca. O moreno fez apenas um gesto com a mão que significava que ele poderia ficar a vontade. O Ala segurou a bolsa esportiva que estava ao chão, próxima à porta, e deixou o quarto com passos pesados. Takao passou a mão nos cabelos, sabendo que teria pelo menos alguns minutos para deixar que seu corpo se acalmasse e para que pudesse limpar aquela bagunça. O barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada chegou aos seus ouvidos e o Armador do colégio Shuutoku fechou os olhos. _Acabou..._

**x**

O moreno fez o possível para o quarto parecer apresentável. A cama foi limpa, os lençóis trocados e a janela aberta. O céu ainda esboçava as pesadas nuvens escuras, mas não havia sinal de chuva além das gordas poças d'água e o asfalto molhado. Takao trocou de roupa, sabendo que teria seu direito ao banho quando sua companhia fosse embora. Midorima reapareceu no quarto após cerca de dez minutos, vestindo o uniforme esportivo do colégio, provavelmente uma troca de roupas extra que ele sempre carregava na bolsa. _Shin-chan é sempre precavido. _O Armador que esteve o restante do tempo próximo à janela virou-se assim que sentiu a presença do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

"Você certamente tem um guarda-chuva, certo, Shin-chan?" O moreno caminhou até sua companhia. "Eu vou acompanhá-lo até a porta. Você vai querer ir embora antes da chuva retornar, nee?"

O Ala não respondeu, apenas ajeitou os óculos e deu passagem para o atual _dono_ da casa. Takao tinha as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e vestia uma camisa escura que havia achado dentro do guarda-roupa. O caminho até o primeiro andar da casa foi feito em silêncio e, embora soubesse que aquela era a atitude padrão, o Armador se sentia levemente aborrecido. _Eu o chamei aqui para ajudá-lo a esquecer a derrota, então por que sou eu quem está com um gosto amargo na boca? _

"Espere um momento, Shin-chan." As luzes da cozinha foram acessas e o moreno caminhou até uma das portas da despensa. _O que eu estou fazendo?_ Sua mão esquerda afastou alguns pacotes de macarrão instantâneo, enquanto a direita tocou uma pequenina lata. "Você deve estar com fome. E eu sei que Shin-chan gosta de shiruko²."

Seria impossível para Takao descrever a expressão que cruzou o rosto de Midorima quando a ponta de seus dedos – firmemente enfaixados novamente – tocaram a pequena lata de shiruko. Havia muito mais do que surpresa. Uma espécie de estranha realização o fez arregalar levemente os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. O Armador do colégio Shuutoku claramente não esperava receber aquele tipo de resposta. Há dois dias, enquanto comprava algumas bobagens na loja de conveniência, o moreno se deparou com a sopa em lata que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tanto gostava. A primeira reação de Takao foi rir e praguejar, dizendo várias vezes que _"Somente Shin-chan poderia gostar de shiruko!"_. Entretanto, quando o momento de gracejo terminou, o Armador estava retornando para casa com duas latas em sua sacola e sem saber o motivo de elas estarem ali.

"Obrigado." A voz do Ala soou baixa, mas educada.

"Você não precisa agradecer."

O moreno afastou-se e caminhou até a porta. Suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas e a ponta de seus dedos, que haviam tocado as de Midorima, quentes e latejantes. A porta da cozinha foi aberta, e os tênis de ambos estavam do lado de fora. Aquela visão fez os olhos negros de Takao se arregalarem devagar, como se algo dentro dele houvesse despertado ou simplesmente acordado. Ele tinha plena consciência de que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados passava ao seu lado, mas tudo parecia devagar, como um filme em câmera lenta. Ele sentiu os braços se tocarem, um gentil e discreto esbarrão. Sua mão moveu-se sem que ele tivesse poder sobre ela, puxando a jaqueta alaranjada e trazendo o Ala para perto. O Armador não sabia se havia surpreendido sua companhia, pois a próxima coisa que ele teve conhecimento foi que seus lábios haviam murmurado um baixo e trêmulo "Shin-chan..."

Vinte centímetros. Era essa a distância que geralmente separava ambos os jogadores. O moreno sempre precisava inclinar a nuca enquanto falava com Midorima. Quando voltavam juntos para casa – claro, quando ele não puxava o riquexó – o pescoço de Takao sempre ficava levemente inclinado para poder olhar diretamente nos olhos verdes de sua companhia. Ele sabia muito bem que o inverso também acontecia. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados precisava abaixar o rosto e os olhos sempre que conversavam de lado ou de frente. Entretanto, naquela noite, a pequena diferença em altura não importou. Quando os lábios de ambos se encontraram, o Armador sentiu como se fossem da mesma altura. Como se estivessem no mesmo _nível_. A língua do moreno invadiu com pressa os lábios do ex-jogador da "Geração dos Milagres" e, embora parecesse surpreso, Midorima não se afastou. Suas pernas deram um passo à frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles, e uma de suas mãos correu até a nuca de Takao, intensificando o beijo. Aquela foi a primeira fez que o Armador sentiu tanta necessidade por contato. Eles eram colegas de sala, jogavam no mesmo time e dividiam a mesma cama, porém, até aquele dia, o moreno nunca sentiu tamanha vontade de ter o sempre chato e arrogante Midorima Shintarou entre seus braços. O beijo durou longos minutos, e quando os rostos se afastaram o Armador abriu um largo sorriso.

"Vá com cuidado, Shin-chan, e não fale com estranhos, nee?"

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tinha o rosto levemente corado e ajeitou os óculos de maneira séria. Seus tênis foram colocados e ele murmurou um baixo "Boa noite" antes de se afastar. O moreno permaneceu na porta o tempo necessário para que sua companhia sumisse de vista. Seus pés retornaram à cozinha, entretanto, ao fechar a porta, Takao sentiu seu corpo escorregar rente à porta. Seu rosto automaticamente escondeu-se entre seus joelhos flexionados e o Armador tentou a todo custo omitir a face extremamente vermelha. _O que está acontecendo?_

**x**

Takao levava cerca de 20 minutos para chegar ao colégio, isso quando não era feito de chofer por Midorima. No dia seguinte ao jogo contra o time do colégio Seirin, o moreno se viu livre de seu trabalho matinal de buscar o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados em sua casa. Eles moravam em pontos diferentes e o Armador precisaria sair muito mais cedo de casa. _Um dia eu ganharei no jan-ken-pon. Um dia Shin-chan terá de me buscar e me levar até o colégio._ O prospecto daquele dia o fez sorrir largamente, imaginando se _outros_ aspectos de sua vida mudariam com aquela improvável vitória. _O dia está claro. Não parece que choveu_. Takao ergueu os olhos, encarando o céu absurdamente azul. Daquele local, atrás do colégio, ele podia ver diretamente o céu. _Hm, eu não estou acostumado a chegar tão cedo,_ o moreno encarou o relógio. Poucas pessoas haviam chegado até aquele momento e sua companhia diária não estava nessa lista.

Assim que chegou, o Armador caminhou algum tempo até decidir deitar-se em um dos bancos localizados na parte de trás do colégio. Naquele local ficava o estacionamento e também o lugar em que os alunos que iam de bicicleta podiam deixar o meio de locomoção durante as aulas. _Sem o riquexó existem vagas para cinco bicicletas._ Aquele pensamento fez Takao suspirar cansado. Seu dia não seria fácil, ele sabia. Em algum momento ele teria de aceitar que o time havia perdido e isso significaria mais treino e menos descanso. O moreno que estivera deitado o tempo todo resolveu sentar-se, coçando a cabeça e soltando baixos "tsks". Seus olhos negros se ergueram e o Armador não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver que não estava mais sozinho. _Sorte~_

"B-Bom dia!"

Takao não reconheceu a garota, mas isso pouco importou. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé no mesmo instante e ele caminhou até sua nova companhia com passos que mais lembravam uma estranha dança. _Um garota bonita querendo falar comigo logo cedo e depois de uma derrota? Sorte~_

"B-o-m-d-i-a~" O moreno não conseguiu não cantar as palavras. A garota corou e acenou. O Armador tentou se lembrar se aquele belo rosto lhe era conhecido, mas nada surgiu em sua mente. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Ah... E-Eu gostaria..." As palavras tremeram nos lábios da garota. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e uma fofa franja presa por uma presilha em forma de gatinho. "E-Eu gostaria de..." A garota enfiou as mãos de maneira desajeitada dentro da mochila. Algo pequeno foi estendido à frente e Takao jamais achou que receberia sua primeira carta de amor após uma derrota.

"Oh!" O moreno estava tão visivelmente chocado que as palavras lhe faltaram.

"M-Midorima-san..." A garota estava vermelha. "V-Você, por favor, p-poderia entregar para Midorima-san?"

O Armador do colégio Shuutoku não era uma pessoa grossa ou mal-educada. Não importava a situação ou pessoa, Takao sabia que tudo poderia ser resolvido com bom humor e uma boa conversa. Porém, quando aquelas poucas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, a expressão do moreno se tornou tão dura que seria quase impossível não notar que havia algo diferente. A garota, entretanto, nada percebeu. O Armador esticou as mãos e segurou o pequeno envelope. Seu coração batia absurdamente rápido, como se fosse a trilha sonora para aquele estranho momento.

"O-Obrigado, Kazunari-kun."

Com a mesma velocidade com que havia aparecido, a garota se afastou.

Takao abaixou os olhos, encarando o envelope e engolindo seco. _Até mesmo alguém tão sério quanto Shin-chan tem admiradoras._ O moreno suavizou a expressão e coçou a nuca, enfiando o envelope dentro do bolso de seu uniforme. _É hora de ir._ O Armador suspirou e começou a andar, mas seus passos duraram pouco. Ele não havia sequer se afastado de onde estivera, quando seus olhos encararam o chão e seus dedos se fecharam em forma de punho. _Ela não sabe nada sobre ele. Aquela garota não faz ideia do quão chato e neurótico Shin-chan consegue ser._ Os olhos negros se apertaram e Takao sentiu um estranho e ruim sentimento em seu peito. _Ela não sabe que ele acorda mais cedo somente para ouvir o horóscopo da Oha-Asa e que não sai de casa sem o item da sorte do dia. Ela não sabe que ele adora shiruko, mesmo aquilo tendo a aparência de vômito. Ela e nenhuma das garotas pode imaginar como Shin-chan age quando faz sexo. A maneira forçosa, o rosto descomposto, a expressão..._

O moreno sentiu quando sua mão retirou o envelope do bolso. Seu rosto estava sério e foi com movimentos rápidos que o Armador reduziu aquele pedaço de papel a pedacinhos mínimos. _Ela provavelmente escreveu como Shin-chan é alto, bonito e estudioso e dedicado e como está completamente apaixonado por ele. _Mentiras_. O que ela diz que ama não é o Shin-chan. É a imagem do ex-jogador do Teikou. Ela não o quer realmente. Ela quer namorar a figura que ele representa. Mas... Por que eu me importo?_

Aquele pensamento fez Takao encarar os pedacinhos de papel na palma de sua mão. _Não é como se eu estivesse namorando com Shin-chan._ As imagens de todas as coisas que eles haviam feito começaram a preencher o cérebro do moreno como se fossem flashbacks. No começo a desculpa "Nós treinamos muito, não temos tempo para lidar com garotas"pareceu realista e possível._ Entretanto, eu sabia. Eu sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que tal pensamento não surtisse mais efeito. Pois, os treinos eram puxados e longos e muitas vezes não tínhamos realmente tempo para mais nada. Era apenas basquete, basquete e basquete. _Porém, havia sempre garotas assistindo aos treinos, procurando conversas nos corredores do colégio e até mesmo deixando cartinhas nos armários._ Logo, a falta de tempo não poderia ser utilizada para explicar porque estávamos fazendo aquilo. _Por que dois saudáveis rapazes de 16 anos estavam procurando alívio um nos braços do outro se havia garotas disponíveis._ Shin-chan diria que sua personalidade não atrai as mulheres ou qualquer desculpa parecida. _O Armador fechou os olhos._ Eu não posso usar esse tipo de explicação. Eu não sou antissocial ou totalmente retraído como Shin-chan, então, qual a minha desculpa?"_

"Takao."

O grito que deixou os lábios do moreno foi seguido por um rápido movimento. Suas pernas foram para trás e seus braços cobriram seu rosto, em uma atitude totalmente defensiva. Foi preciso alguns segundos até que Takao conseguisse abrir os olhos, e ele jamais poderia descrever a surpresa – e certo alívio – que sentiu ao ver Midorima.

"O que você está fazendo?" O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ajeitou os óculos. Sua mochila estava apoiada em seus ombros, e em uma de suas mãos havia a miniatura de um Gundam.

"Seu item da sorte para hoje é um... Gundam, Shin-chan?"

"Isso mesmo." O Ala ajeitou novamente os óculos e por um momento Takao achou ter visto um sorriso de satisfação. "Mas não qualquer Gundam, tolo. Este é um modelo idêntico ao do an-"

"Sim, sim. Eu tenho certeza de que é exatamente esse." O Armador revirou os olhos. Seu coração batia rápido, mas ele se sentia estranhamente feliz.

"O que é isso?" Midorima abaixou os olhos quando o moreno caminhou até seu lado.

"Ah..." Takao encarou os pedaços de papéis em sua mão e seu estômago girou. "Nada, apenas _lixo_."

O moreno caminhou rapidamente até uma lata de lixo e despejou todos os pedaços. Seus olhos observaram a cena de maneira levemente fria, e ao ver a carta rasgada fazer companhia à jornais velhos e latinhas de refrigerantes, Takao sentiu-se satisfeito. Ele sabia que aquilo não fora certo ou justo. A garota tinha o direito de compartilhar seus sentimentos, mas que tivesse feito isso diretamente. Ele sabia que eventualmente alguma garota seria mais ousada e provavelmente iria se declarar para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, mas embora aquele pensamento houvesse levado uma sensação horrível por todo seu corpo, o moreno balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela ideia. O Ala o esperava no mesmo lugar, e ao se aproximar o Armador abriu um largo e satisfeito sorriso.

"Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?" Midorima ajeitou os óculos. "Esse tipo de expressão me dá asco."

A resposta de Takao foi uma baixa risada e suas mãos agarraram o braço livre do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, puxando-o para frente e fazendo-o andar mais rápido. A "Geração dos Milagres", os membros do time, as garotas iludidas... nenhum deles realmente entendia Midorima e, apesar de saber o motivo que o fez rasgar aquela carta, o moreno não via problema algum em continuar naquela cômoda relação. E se um dia as coisas se tornassem mais sérias, se outra pessoa tentasse roubar o _seu_ lugar, Takao não desistiria. Porque não era somente basquete que merecia sua total atenção e dedicação.

- FIM.

¹ tanuki: uma espécie de guaxinim.

² shiruko: sopa de feijão vermelho.

**- x -**

**Notas da autora:**

Minha primeira fanfic sobre Kuroko no Basket! O mangá faz parte do meu top 5, então eu tinha uma obrigação moral de escrever alguma coisa sobre aqueles personagens tão fofos e adoráveis~

Bem, oneshot sem segredos. Eu sou apaixonada por esses dois, e o Midorima só perde para o Mukkun no quesito ser amorzinho. Adoro a interação entre o Midorima e o Takao, e acho que sem o moreno, o Midorima seria simplesmente intragável aeouhohaoeuh. O tema da fanfic é a descoberta de sentimentos e eu me foquei na narrativa segundo o POV (point of view/ponto de vista) do Takao, porque achei que seria bem mais interessante. Personagens como ele geralmente "sentem" mais, então são ótimos de trabalhar. O clima "estranho" entre eles, o sexo meio programado e sério foi proposital. Eu tentei passar a imagem de algo bem mecânico, como se eles soubessem, desde o começo, que aquilo acabaria daquela forma.

Eu fiquei satisfeita com o resultado e devo trabalhar mais nesse fandom, principalmente com esse casal. Eles têm muito potencial. Porém, tenho um amor quase doentio por Murasakibara x Himuro, então devo arriscar algo para esses lados também :)

Obrigada pela leitura e até mais~

p.s.: Se algum leitor de Vendetta estiver lendo isso aqui, não se preocupe, as postagens continuam semanalmente!


End file.
